


Ни единого промаха

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Хочешь сказать, что ничто не заставит тебя промахнуться?<br/>– Даже сам Господь Бог.<br/>– Спорим, – Стив присел рядом с Баки и по-хозяйски огладил задницу. – Я смогу сделать так, что ты промажешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни единого промаха

– Долго будешь у меня за спиной торчать, Роджерс? – насмешливо спросил Баки. Из-за прижатого к щеке приклада голос прозвучал чуть приглушенно.   
– Вечность бы торчал, – ничуть не смутившись, признался Стив, разглядывая его с неприкрытым удовольствием. Как и всегда в пасмурные немноголюдные дни, Баки удобно расположился на своей подстилке у дальнего края полигона. Он лежал на животе в обнимку с любимой полутораметровой “лайт фифти”, оперевшись на левую руку и разведя ноги.   
– Я без наушников, а ты топаешь как слон, – хмыкнул Баки, сощурившись в прицел. – И смотришь… Тоже как слон. Очень озабоченный слон. Не знаю, у меня плохо со сравнениями.   
Указательным пальцем правой руки он мягко надавил на спусковой крючок. Грохнул оглушительный выстрел, переходящий в мощную отдачу, но правое плечо Баки едва ли шелохнулось, а сам он едва ли моргнул. Экраны над их головами пискнули, выводя изображения мишени и цифровые данные. Седьмой хедшот с расстояния в полтора километра при условии бокового ветра.   
– В яблочко, – удовлетворенно отметил Баки, даже не посмотрев наверх. – Chto nam sneg, chto nam znoy, chto nam dojdik prolivnoy…  
Стив усмехнулся и одним плавным движением оттолкнулся от столба.   
– Хочешь сказать, что ничто не заставит тебя промахнуться?  
– Даже сам Господь Бог.  
– Спорим, – Стив присел рядом с Баки и по-хозяйски огладил задницу. – Я смогу сделать так, что ты промажешь?  
Баки повернул голову и коротко облизнулся.   
– Что ж, вызов принят, капитан, – промурлыкал он, оглядев Стива, и вновь приник к прицелу. – У меня семь мишеней, у вас семь попыток. Признаю свой проигрыш, если мимо будет хотя бы один выстрел.  
Стив молча опустился на колени и, задрав футболку Баки, прикоснулся губами к его пояснице. Он огладил бока, просунул руки под живот, а затем принялся расстегивать ремень и застежку штанов, задевая прохладными пальцами горячую кожу. Баки слегка приподнял бедра и едва слышно выдохнул. Выстрел – писк: хедшот.  
– Шесть попыток, – негромко оповестил Баки, аккуратно сдвигаясь на два градуса влево. – И что насчет камер? Не то чтобы я стеснялся своей голой задницы, Стиви.  
– Один из плюсов высокого уровня допуска, – ответил Стив, мягко стягивая штаны Баки вместе с бельем. – Засекречивание материалов под грифом “Лично” и изъятие их из архива.  
– Правда?   
Кожа Баки покрылась мурашками, когда уже согревшиеся ладони Стива спустились по ногам вниз до колен и поднялись выше, чуть раздвигая ягодицы.   
– Почти. Просто Тони сделает все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть твою голую задницу. И мою тоже, – ответ прозвучал немного невнятно: губами Стив вновь касался поясницы Баки. – Поэтому после всесторонней идентификации личности я имею право ввести код, который локально отключает камеры.   
Стив скользнул языком вниз по позвоночнику и, задержавшись на копчике, ниже. Затем глубже – прямо между удобно раздвинувших ягодицы больших пальцев. Выстрел – писк: хедшот.   
– Пять пыток, – пробормотал Баки, прикрыв на секунду глаза. – То есть попыток.   
Стив глухо хмыкнул, творя своим языком что-то влажное, жаркое и совершенно невообразимое.   
Усиленно борясь с желанием податься назад, Баки сдвинулся еще на пару градусов левее. Возбужденный член проехался по грубой ткани подстилки. Баки негромко выругался, крепче сжав приклад. Еще ничто в этом мире не смогло помешать Зимнему Солдату попасть в цель. Даже чертов Стив Роджерс, который… Отстранился, как последняя сволочь. Баки открыл было рот, чтобы выразить свое возмущение, но место языка заняли мокрые пальцы, мягко огладили кожу вокруг, едва ощутимыми и дразнящими касаниями растирая слюну. Ладонь второй руки легла на левую ягодицу, чуть оттягивая ее в сторону. Стив снова прошелся по копчику легкими поцелуями, которые отдавались невыносимо сладкой тяжестью внизу живота.   
Баки прикусил губу и попытался сосредоточиться на мишени. Палец Стива надавил на вход и, не встретив сопротивления, скользнул внутрь – а за ним сразу второй. Выстрел – писк: хедшот.   
Баки позволил дрожи пробежаться по всему телу, прежде чем снова сместиться. Едва он успел замереть, как Стив добавил третий палец и, чуть двинув рукой, задел _то самое место_. А потом еще раз. И еще. Баки шумно выдохнул и как следует прикусил губу. И едва сдержал отборнейшую ругань, когда Стив снова отстранился.   
– Сдаешься? – пытаясь скрыть разочарование, хрипло спросил Баки, вновь приникая к прицелу.  
– Отнюдь, – невозмутимо ответил Стив.   
Послышался звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох стягиваемых штанов. На ноги Баки мягко опустился приятный знакомый вес, а к копчику прижался твердый член. Стив легко качнул бедрами, проехавшись кожей по коже – издевательски филигранно, не сдвинув тело Баки и на миллиметр. Вперед, назад – и руки Стива уперлись в землю по обе стороны от спины Баки почти у самых плеч. Палец Баки на спусковом крючке еле заметно дрогнул.   
– Запрещенный прием, – процедил Баки, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не податься навстречу.   
– Целься лучше, – посоветовал Стив и одним плавным движением вошел в него. Выстрел – писк.  
Хедшот.  
Баки коротко ухмыльнулся и тут же глухо застонал, прижавшись ртом к холодному металлу приклада. Стив не то чтобы двигался: он плавно, нарочито медленно качался взад и вперед, удерживая вес тела на вытянутых руках. С каждым толчком из легких Баки выбивался воздух – и у него все никак не получалось вздохнуть. Напряженный член едва ощутимо терся о ткань подстилки, и это сводило с ума. Со лба прямо на веко скатилась капелька пота. Глаз тут же защипало; Баки коротко тряхнул головой, чудом не оцарапав прицелом висок.  
– Сдаешься? – Стив подался вперед сильнее, вжимаясь тазовыми косточками в ягодицы Баки. Член невыносимо сладко проехался вперед чуть дальше, чем до этого. Баки медленно выдохнул, сам удивившись клокочущему звуку, идущему откуда-то из глубины горла, – и нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел – писк: хедшот.  
– Осталось всего две мишени, капитан, – хрипло проговорил Баки, облизнув пересохшие губы. Он сдвинулся снова и охнул, когда под приподнятые бедра протиснулась рука Стива, обхватывая ноющий от возбуждения член.   
– Я бы не согласился с вами, сержант, – негромко отозвался Стив, сжимая пальцы и скользя по твердому стволу вверх и вниз в такт толчкам. – Целых две мишени.  
Выстрел – писк: хедшот.  
– Целых одна, – это прозвучало почти насмешливо, если бы последняя гласная не сорвалась на сдавленный стон и неразборчивую ругань, когда движения Стива ускорились _со всех сторон_.   
– Целых одна, – послушно согласился Стив, опуская голову и слегка прикусывая кожу плеча у самого стыка протеза. Баки чуть подался назад и низко застонал. Под подушечкой его указательного пальца подрагивал спусковой крючок.  
– Если ты думаешь, что у тебя… – начал было Баки, но тут Стив застонал сам – сдавленно, сквозь зубы – и уткнулся мокрым лбом ему куда-то между лопаток. В голове что-то грохнуло – это выстрел, писк...  
– Продул, Роджерс, – едва отдышавшись, удовлетворенно сообщил Баки, даже не пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившегося сверху тела. Стив насмешливо хмыкнул, и Баки добавил: – Что?  
– Вообще-то нет, Бак.  
– Какого, – нахмурился Баки, вскидывая голову. – Семь мишеней, семь выстрелов, семь хедшотов.  
– Шесть.  
– Чего шесть?  
– Шесть выстрелов, – Стив скатился с него на землю и, перевернувшись на спину, принялся невозмутимо натягивать штаны. – Ты забыл нажать на курок.  
– Что? – подскочив, Баки едва успел подхватить собственное белье. Послушно зажглись мониторы, высвечивая последнюю – нетронутую – мишень. – Какого… Черта.  
Если Стиву и было его жалко, то, похоже, совсем немного.  
– Продул, Барнс.  
– Э, нет, – возмутился Баки, застегивая ремень. – Я же не промазал.  
– Ага. Ты просто забыл выстрелить. Это еще лучше.  
– Самодовольный говнюк, – сообщил Баки, подхватывая с земли винтовку и вешая на плечо. Металл звякнул о металл. – Я отомщу.  
Стив насмешливо фыркнул и развернулся следом за Баки к выходу с полигона.  
– Даже не сомневаюсь. Только Бак.  
– Что?  
– Когда будешь мстить – не забудь...  
– Роджерс, мать твою.


End file.
